A three terminal feed-through capacitor is well known as a conventional multilayer electronic component (Patent Document 1). FIG. 81 is a perspective view of the conventional three terminal feed-through capacitor. With reference to FIG. 81, a three terminal feed-through capacitor 1800 comprises a laminated stack 1801, external signal electrodes 1802 and 1803, and an external ground electrode 1804.
The external signal electrode 1802 is disposed on one end surface of the laminated stack 1801, and the external signal electrode 1803 is disposed on the other end surface of the laminated stack 1801. The external ground electrode 1804 is tubular and disposed around the side surfaces of the laminated stack 1801. The external signal electrodes 1802 and 1803 and the external ground electrode 1804 are in the form of a sheet and formed by coating the laminated stack 1801 with a conductive paste and by baking the same thereafter.
FIG. 82 is a cross-sectional view of the three terminal feed-through capacitor 1800 viewed along line XXXXXXXXII-XXXXXXXXII shown in FIG. 81. With reference to FIG. 82, the laminated stack 1801 comprises an internal signal electrode 1805, an internal ground electrode 1806 and a dielectric 1807. The internal signal electrode 1805 and the internal ground electrode 1806 are alternately laminated through the dielectric 1807. One end of the internal signal electrode 1805 is connected to the external signal electrode 1802, and the other end to the external signal electrode 1803. The internal ground electrode 1806 is connected to the external ground electrode 1804 in the perpendicular direction to a surface of the figure.
When the three terminal feed-through capacitor 1800 is mounted on a substrate, bottom ends 1802A, 1803A and 1804A of the external signal electrodes 1802 and 1803 and the external ground electrode 1804 are connected to the wiring on the (printed substrate) substrate.
As described above, the conventional three terminal feed-through capacitor 1800 comprises the internal signal electrode 1805 and the external ground electrode 1806, which are laminated through the dielectric 1807 in the normal direction of the substrate.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22932